1. Field of the Invention
Quick release electrical connectors, as such, are well known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,118,713 issued to Ellis, discloses such a quick release electrical connector. Similar connectors are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,076,136 issued to Wood, and 2,688,734 issued to Welling. The present invention is distinguished from these inventions in that it is directed to a safety system of electrical distribution which incorporates therein a controllably releasable electrical connector and a power operated reel drum on the vehicle for automatically winding up the connecting cable when the vehicle starts and is ready to move away. Connectors which are incorporated in distribution systems and which are broken by the movement of a vehicle are also known. Such systems and connectors are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,235,262 issued to Miller and 2,748,359 issued to Swan. Such systems rely upon physical movement of the vehicles generally for the disconnect action; however, the present invention is related to a system which includes a disconnect connector and reel drum to retract the cable that are automatically activated when the vehicle ignition switch is actuated.
To appreciate the importance of the present invention it must be placed in its proper context. With the increased use of frozen foods, and the like, refrigeration trucks have become commonplace on the highways. While the trucks are being driven along the highways, the contents thereof are kept in frozen condition at a desired temperature by a refrigeration unit on the vehicle. Oftentimes, however, it is necessary for the truck to sit for long periods of time at a dock or warehouse waiting to be loaded or unloaded. Especially in winter, but at other times also, these docks are often wet from precipitation. Accordingly, if it is desired to connect the refrigeration system to a source of electric energy at the dock, considerable hazard is faced by the operator. In addition, truck drivers tend to worry about the condition of their trucks and their time schedules and to forget to disconnect an interconnection between a fixed power source and the vehicle which may be used to operate the refrigeration system during the long periods when the vehicle was idle. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a system for physically disconnecting the cable from the power source and for winding up the cable on the truck so that it will not dangle and trail behind the truck when it moves away from the power source. The present system is distinguished from those of the prior art in that it electrically physically removes the interconnection between the power source and the vehicle and electrically deadens the cable.